


Tell Me

by LilianaSnow



Series: Four Born of Lust and Pride [25]
Category: Panic! at the Disco, Set It Off (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst and Feels, Consensual Violence, Dry Sex, Forced Orgasm, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Procedures, Multiple Orgasms, No Lube, Painful Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianaSnow/pseuds/LilianaSnow
Summary: Maxx wants Cody to make him understand.





	Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to take a break but I'm going insane with no distractions so here, I might just have to hand you Maxx's ass just to get my mind off things.

Brendon waved gently and walked out, meeting his kids at daycare. Maxx had been helping Cody all week.

As Cody finished crushing things under his heel, Maxx walked over.

"Cody? It hurts, right?"

"So much, Maxx. I... Want help."

"Take it out on me. Make me hurt just as much as you do." Maxx sat down, taking his hand. "Maybe that'll help."

Cody looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"You're a criminal tonight. I'm your victim."

* * *

"Oh- OH!" Maxx grappled at the sheets and Cody assaulted his neck. Cody's hands hurt his sides, squeezing and bruising. Maxx hated it, but he was determined to muscle through it for Cody.

Naked and hurting, Maxx was unsure how he wasn't crying. It was too intense. He loved intense- but this was ridiculous.

Cody roughly picked him up. With his hands pinning Maxx to the wall, and his knee pinning his leg, Cody looked down at Maxx's vulnerability. It looked so tight and unused.

Cody admired it for a good solid minute before cantering his hips back. It was a quick, easy motion that sunk him in deep, drawing a surprised scream from Maxx.

 He pulled nearly all the way out and slammed in again, drawing tears from Maxx's eyes. It hurt so much, it felt like hell. He wanted to be sure that Cody continued, but it was too much. Cody moved his hands and caught Maxx when he fell, holding him tight.

Maxx felt the rough pace continue as Cody backed him up and slammed him onto the bed. He wanted to thank Cody for not hitting his head, but Cody's cock was sliding in deeper. He moaned, something between pain and pleasure, forced his eyes open, and looked at Cody.

Cody's eyes were lustful and angry. They were terrifying and wild, unseeing yet staring just then straight into his soul. Maxx felt his heart hammering erratically as Cody followed Maxx's orders-  _take it out on me._

Cody lifted his leg up over his shoulder, which caused the scorching slide to be even deeper. The angle provided new pain, and for a moment, Maxx felt angry. Cody was just being obnoxious now!

Maxx grabbed his headboard and his pillow. He hugged the pillow tightly and bit it to muffle the sobs and pained yelps. Maxx couldn't breathe- and suddenly, he felt an all-too-familiar heat pooling in his stomach. He came with a scream.

Cody fucked into the whimpering oversensitivity that was his lover, making sure each and every thrust had a meaning. The sharper the gasp from Maxx, the eviler his thought as he redirected them. Maxx was holding on for dear life, and Cody could feel all of the turmoil rolling off of the two of them. He kept going, thrusting that same, uneven pace. It was a song of pain and hate, misery and misguidance.

Maxx shuddered through a second orgasm as Cody began marking him with bites and bruises. It felt too much like hell to be Cody buried inside of him. It felt too much like pain to be his Cody. He wanted to excorsise whatever demon turned his perfect, sweet, caring angel into a monster.

He screamed through a third, sobbed through a fourth, and finally, pain seethed through his body through the fiffth. Cody was filling him up, too, and Maxx hadn't even felt the pace stutter. They lay there panting, calming down, and they broke down sobbing in each other's arms. For what they had done; for what they had lost; for every hardship they had been through. They were sobbing, apologizing, and thanking each other, hugging the other tight.

After a little while, Cody pulled out and cleaned them both off. When he saw blood in Maxx's ass, he gently covered him up and began to lift him off the bed.

* * *

In the waiting room, they snuggled and stayed silent. Maxx was grateful for Cody's kindness toward him. They both needed this aftercare. Cody gently stroked his hair and kissed him, waiting for them to be called back.

When they did, Cody was asked to leave the room. They both gave the true story, holding no resentment or hatred.

There was a rape kit involved to ensure Maxx's speedy recovery, but Cody and Maxx were home in no time, watching some animated movie from Pete's collection or another. They didn't know, because they were asleep on the couch, Maxx's head on Cody's chest, with cold popcorn still in the microwave, when Brendon got home.


End file.
